ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason X
| writer = Todd Farmer | based on = | starring = | music = Harry Manfredini | cinematography = Derick V. Underschultz | editing = David Handman | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11-$14 million | gross = $17 million | production companies = }} Jason X is a 2002 American science fantasy slasher film produced and directed by James Isaac. It is the tenth installment in the ''Friday the 13th'' film series and stars Kane Hodder in his fourth and final film appearance as the undead mass murderer Jason Voorhees. It also introduces his futuristic counterpart, Uber Jason. The film was conceived by Todd Farmer, and was the only pitch that he gave to the studio, having suggested sending Jason into space as a means to advance the film series, while a crossover film Freddy vs. Jason was still in development hell. Plot In the year 2010, Jason Voorhees (Kane Hodder) is captured by the United States government and held at the Crystal Lake Research Facility. Government scientist Rowan LaFontaine (Lexa Doig) decides to place Jason in frozen stasis after several failed attempts to kill him. While Private Samuel Johnson (Jeff Geddis) places a blanket on Jason, Dr. Wimmer (David Cronenberg), Sergeant Marcus (Markus Parilo), and a few soldiers hope to further research Jason's rapid cellular regeneration and try to take Jason. They pull off the blanket covering his body, but find Johnson dead, instead. Having broken free of his restraints, Jason kills the soldiers and Wimmer. Rowan lures Jason into a cryogenic pod and activates it. Jason then ruptures the pod with his machete and stabs Rowan in the abdomen, spilling cryogenic fluid into the sealed room and freezing them both. 445 years later (2455), Earth has become too polluted to support life and humans have moved to a new planet, Earth Two. Three students, Tsunaron (Chuck Campbell), Janessa (Melyssa Ade), and Azrael (Dov Tiefenbach), are on a field trip led by Professor Braithwaite Lowe (Jonathan Potts), who is accompanied by an android robot, KM-14 (Lisa Ryder). They enter the Crystal Lake facility and find the still-frozen Jason and Rowan, whom they bring to their spaceship, the Grendel. Also on the ship are Lowe's remaining students, Kinsa (Melody Johnson), Waylander (Derwin Jordan), and Stoney (Yani Gellman). They reanimate Rowan while Jason is pronounced dead and left in the morgue. Lowe's intern, Adrienne Thomas (Kristi Angus), is ordered to dissect Jason's body. Lowe, who is in serious debt, calls his financial backer Dieter Perez (Robert A. Silverman), of the Solaris, who recognizes Jason's name and notes that Jason's body could be worth a substantial amount to a collector. While Stoney and Kinsa are having sex, Jason thaws out and attacks Adrienne, then freezes her face with liquid nitrogen before smashing her head to pieces on a counter. Jason takes a machete-shaped surgical tool and makes his way through the ship. He stabs Stoney in the chest and drags him to his death, to Kinsa's horror. Sergeant Brodski (Peter Mensah) leads a group of soldiers to attack Jason. Meanwhile, Jason attacks and kills Dallas by bashing his skull against the wall after breaking Azrael's back. He then tries to attack Crutch, but Brodski and his soldiers save him. Jason disappears; after Brodski splits up his team, Jason kills them one by one. Lowe orders Pilot Lou (Boyd Banks) to dock in on Solaris, a nearby space station. As he is talking with the Solaris engineer, he is hacked apart by Jason. With no pilot, the ship crashes through Solaris, destroying it, and killing Dieter Perez and everyone else on the Solaris. The crash damages one of the Grendel's pontoon sections. Jason breaks into the lab, reclaims his machete and decapitates Lowe. With the ship badly damaged, the remaining survivors head for Grendel s shuttle, while Tsunaron heads elsewhere with KM-14. After finding Lou's remains, Crutch (Philip Williams) and Waylander prepare the shuttle. Rowan finds Brodski, but he is too heavy for her to carry, so she leaves to get help. Waylander leaves to help with him, while Crutch prepares the shuttle. Jason kills Crutch by electrocution. On board the shuttle, Kinsa hears of Crutch's death and has a panic attack. She attempts to escape alone and leave everyone else for dead by launching the shuttle but forgets to release the fuel line, causing it to crash into the ship's hull and explode, killing her. Tsunaron reappears with an upgraded KM-14, complete with an array of weapons and new combat skills. She cartwheels and fights Jason off and seemingly kills him, knocking him into a nanite-equipped medical station and blasting off his right arm, left leg, right rib cage, and, finally, part of his head. The survivors send a distress call and receive a reply from a patrol shuttle. The survivors set explosive charges to separate the remaining pontoon from the main drive section. As they work, Jason is accidentally brought back to life by the damaged medical station, rebuilt as an even more powerful cyborg called Uber Jason. Jason easily defeats KM-14 by punching her head off. As Tsunaron picks up her still-functioning head, Jason attacks them but is stopped by Waylander, who sacrifices himself by setting off the charges while the others escape. Jason survives and is blown back onto the shuttle. He punches a hole through the hull, blowing out Janessa. A power failure with the docking door forces Brodski to go EVA to fix it. Meanwhile, a hard light holographic simulation of Crystal Lake is created to distract Jason, along with two virtual teenagers to distract him, which works at first but he sees through the deception just as the door is fixed. Brodski confronts Jason so that the rest can escape. As they leave, the pontoon explodes, propelling Jason at high speed towards the survivors; however, Brodski intercepts Jason in mid-flight and maneuvers them both into the atmosphere of Earth Two, incinerating them. Tsunaron, Rowan, and KM-14 celebrate having escaped successfully, and Tsunaron assures KM-14 that he will build a new body for her. On Earth Two, a pair of teenagers beside a lake see what they believe is a falling star as Jason's charred mask sinks to the bottom of the lake. The teenagers go to investigate. Cast * Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees / Uber Jason * Lexa Doig as Rowan LaFontaine * Lisa Ryder as Kay-Em 14 * Chuck Campbell as Tsunaron * Melyssa Ade as Janessa * Peter Mensah as Sergeant Brodski * Melody Johnson as Kinsa * Derwin Jordan as Waylander * Jonathan Potts as Professor Brandon Lowe * Phillip Williams as Crutch * Dov Tiefenbach as Azrael * Kristi Angus as Adrienne Thomas * Dylan Bierk as Briggs * Amanda Brugel as Geko * Yani Gellman as Stoney * Todd Farmer as Dallas * David Cronenberg as Dr. Wimmer * Robert A. Silverman as Dieter Perez * Marcus Parilo as Sgt. Marcus * Boyd Banks as Fat Lou * Barna Moricz as Kicker Production Development of Jason X began in the late 1990s while Freddy vs. Jason was still in development hell. With Freddy vs. Jason not moving forward, Sean S. Cunningham decided that he wanted another Friday the 13th film made to retain audience interest in the character. The film was conceived by Todd Farmer, who plays "Dallas" in the film, and was the only pitch he gave to the studio for the movie, having suggested sending Jason into space as a means to advance the film series. The film score was composed and conducted by Harry Manfredini. It was released by Varèse Sarabande on May 14, 2002. Box office The film made $13,121,555 in the U.S. and earned $3,830,243 overseas for a worldwide gross of $16,951,798. Critical reception The film received unfavorable reviews. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 19% based on 104 reviews, with an average rating of 3.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads,"Jason goes to the future, but the story is still stuck in the past." On Metacritic the film has a score of 25 out of 100, based on 23 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "C" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the movie 0.5 stars out of 4, quoting one of the film's lines: "This sucks on so many levels." However, the film was better received in the United Kingdom, gaining positive reviews from the country's two major film magazines, Total Film and Empire. Empire s review by Kim Newman in particular praised Jason X as "Wittily scripted, smartly directed and well-played by an unfamiliar cast, this is a real treat for all those who have suffered through the story so far." Despite the initially negative reception from critics, the film has recently seen a retrospective growth in popularity, particularly among younger fans of the series. Praise has been directed at the film's ability to poke fun at itself and the film series as a whole, as well as inventive death scenes; Adrienne's death in particular (head frozen in liquid nitrogen, and then shattered against a table) is often singled out as a highlight, and was even tested on an episode of MythBusters in 2009. Home media The film was released on DVD on October 8, 2002. It was released on Blu-ray in 2013, with all of the films in the Friday the 13th: The Complete Collection set. Notes See also *Slasher film *List of films featuring space stations *List of science-fiction films of the 2000s References External links * * * * * * [http://www.campcrystallake.com/thefilms/part10.htm Film page at the Camp Crystal Lake web site] * Film page at Fridaythe13thfilms.com Category:2002 horror films Category:2000s slasher films Category:2000s science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American slasher films Category:American films Category:American space adventure films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Friday the 13th films Category:Cyborg films Category:Films set in the future Category:Military science fiction films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Cryonics in fiction Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in the 2010s Category:Films set in the 25th century Category:Films directed by James Isaac Category:Films scored by Harry Manfredini Category:Post-apocalyptic films